


The Samulet

by justmarcialima



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Samulet binds Castiel to Dean when he is away looking for God.





	The Samulet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is just a little fanfic that I thought during the middle of my shower. 
> 
> Hope you like it. Please leave kudos and a comment if you do.

Castiel missed Dean. Of course he missed Sam as well, but his vessel's heart actually ached for the older Winchester. And he was an angel so he couldn't have a heart disease to make sense of the pain. When he made the decision to look for God, he didn't thought he would miss Dean that much but their bound was profound after all, so it wasn't a surprise per see. 

Cas missed Dean's rough voice when he woke up, his sarcasm and the popular differences that the angel still couldn't quite grasp. Cas missed his intelligence , even if Dean himself thought that Sam was the smart one of the two of them. Dean wasn't just raw power and his determination was something Cas also missed. If Dean was there with him, Castiel wouldn't be feeling so defeated everything he hit a dead end and his hunt for God was dead end after dead end. Cas was tired most of the time, not physically but mentally. Cas missed Dean's smile and the way Dean said his name all exasperated when Cas did something that didn't abide by the human social laws. 

Cas missed Dean so much that he started using Dean's amulet just so he could have the older Winchester next to his heart. It was true that he needed the amulet to find God, his absent father, but he also needed the amulet to stay sane. Being away was much harder than he had anticipated and it was eating away at him. And now the amulet was crutch. 

Cas didn't thought Dean missed him as much as he did. Dean was usually annoyed at the angel's presence more than not and Castiel was used to loving more than being loved. But then the prayers started coming. It weren't prayers per see but every time Dean said his name Cas could hear. The man usually cursed at him for leaving when awake and cried out for him when he was asleep. Sometime Dean just whispered his name under his breath really quietly and reverently like he wanted to taste how it felt as it passed his plump and rosy lips. 

The turning point for Cas was when Dean actually prayed for him to come back. Cas was gone after that. Dean wouldn't pray for him if he wasn't desperate, he was too stubborn for that type of thing. Cas didn't cared about finding God anymore, he just wanted to go back to Dean as soon as possible and he hoped it wasn't too late to come back. The amulet would guide him back to Dean where he belonged and he hoped to never be away again.


End file.
